The Fever
by Lanikai82
Summary: A/U R&I characters meet the Walking Dead world and similar situations. There will be gore and that's pretty much the only thing I can say. Please enjoy my borrowed world's that I do not own. First fanfic. Chapter 13 up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The light on the dashboard starts flashing empty. "Shit." She pulls her borrowed cruiser to the side of the road. No movement in sight for as far as you can see.

She pulls a 5 gallon empty gas container from the trunk of her car and heads East. 30 minutes later she finds herself at a gas station that now looks like a graveyard for cars. There is a large no gas sign flapping in the wind. She tries the gas nozzle and just a few drips come out.

"Shit, shit, shit" it's become her mantra since she woke up in a hospital 2 days ago.

"Come on Rizzoli think" she walks around the station and finds a water hose. "Perfect." She goes through two vehicles before the third one finally has some fuel to be siphoned. "Yes!" she's able to fill her gas can. Just as she's completed her victory she hears a shuffling noise just a few vehicles away.

She gets down on all fours to take a look under the car. She sees two small feet in tattered house slippers.

"Little girl, little girl" she pauses as she takes in the form of an seven year old little girl. "Grrrrr" is all that comes from the deformed and bloodied face of this child.

"Shit, shit please don't make me do this." The little Walker starts towards Jane with only blood lust on her zombie like mind. Jane pulls out her 45 caliber Python, closes her eyes and asks for forgiveness. She pulls the trigger and the little Walker is no more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Times like these I really miss Korsak."

"Ah, come on Janie he isn't retired, he just made lieutenant." Frankie then takes a big bite on a smelly pastrami sandwich in her unmarked Lincoln.

She sips her coffee and smirks at him.

"Besides Sergeant Detective Rizzoli has a nice ring to it."

Laughing Jane can't help her little brothers enthusiasm for her recent promotion. "Yeah well, somebody's gotta keep you newbies in line."

Frankie shakes his head at that.

"So how's Maura?"

"What do you mean Frankie?"

Frankie sighs. "Didn't she break up with that Jack guy?" He watches Jane's face carefully but her facial control has gotten a lot better, she stares out through the window watching the warehouse.

"Didn't we already have this talk after the fake bomb scare at the station Frankie?" Frankie swallows audibly.

"Ah, yeah Janie that's um, not what I was trying to um get at."

She gives him a pointed look and runs a hand through her raven locks that's currently in a ponytail.

"Look Frankie, Maura told me how you kissed her outside my apartment. She told me how you walked right up to her and planted one on her." She shakes her head. "I don't believe she gave you an invitation to do so."

"Why didn't you say anything about it before?"

"Because she asked me not too, and that she had already discussed it with you and that it wouldn't happen again."

She pauses as she takes in her brother's nervous appearance. "Now she's Maura and she's perfect and nice and would never want to cause conflict with our family." And when I say family, that includes her however, you made her extremely uncomfortable but don't worry she doesn't think you're a creeper or anything. You just can't go around kissing people especially when you're not even romantically involved."

"Okay, okay I got it Janie, she made that perfectly clear. He pouts a little at the memory and how he lied about saying it was like kissing his sister.

"So why'd they break up?"

Jane smirks. "Zero chemistry."

She feels a vibration coming from her hip and checks her phone she smiles at the text from Maura.

Lunch? -M

:( can't still waiting on the warehouse... Nothing yet -J

Well it's a good thing we had a healthy breakfast;) -M

Jane chuckles at the text. "What's so funny?" "Nothing junior."

Yeah kale and eggs so yummy I could eat it everyday. :/ -J

Jane are we going to talk about it? -M

Jane sighs. They should really talk about what happened. She wouldn't change a thing about it. She finally feels happy, content, whole. All of those things and then some.

"Hey looks like our guy is coming out of the West door. Let the uniforms know he's headed towards the parking lot Frankie."

They see a red Mustang pull up to the suspect. Frankie calls out into the walkie-talkie to block the Mustangs exit.

Jane sends one last text to Maura before she gets out of the car.

Two BPD patrol cars stop the Mustang just as the suspect is about to get in. "Boston police turn the engine off." A uniformed officer yells. Jane and Frankie run over with their service revolvers drawn.

"Keith Blurb, step away from the vehicle with your hands up." Jane yells.

The occupant in the vehicle remains still and all at once all hell breaks loose. The driver sticks a 9 mm out of the window and starts to fire as he simultaneously reverses into a patrol car. The suspect Keith blurb starts shooting with a small handgun. Shots ring out and all officers return fire.

"Son of a bitch!" Jane screams out as one of Blurbs bullets hits her Kevlar vest, the two suspects are now down.

"Janie are you alright?" Frankie rushes to her side and helps her up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay, it got my vest." She says as she has trouble breathing. "You don't tell Maura this happened, it never happened."

As she turns to face her brother she feels IT before she hears it "BANG" another shot rings out and Jane is on the ground with a bullet that missed the Kevlar vest and hits her on her side. Frankie fires back at the third suspect they did not know was in the car.

"Janie, Janie stay with me, you're going to be okay. Officer yo get on the line and get me an ambulance now! Do it now!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dr Maura Isles reaches for her cell phone as she receives Jane's latest text message.

We will talk tonight I promise... just so you know waking up with you in my arms well let's just say I would eat kale everyday for forever if you wanted me too, see you soon -J.

Dr Isles smiles at her Sergeant Detectives sweet text "My Detective" she says out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey sis we're still here, we're all still here." Frankie lets out a sigh, seeing his sister in a coma after being shot was weighing on him especially hard, he felt he should have seen the third shooter before anyone else got hurt especially Jane.

"I'm so sorry Jane, I know its the same crap every time I come in here. "Everyone pitched in on these flowers as he holds up the fancy vase. "Lisa from dispatch picked up the vase. And Ma just went to the cafeteria to get some food. Maura, well she stays with you at night. We're all pulling for you and maybe you could wake up soon so you know Ma can stop worrying." He chuckles and adds "Although you know Ma's just going to baby you for all of five minutes before she starts laying into you about the dangers of the job."

Angela Rizzoli had been listening to her sons one sided conversation through the doorway. "Francisco that is no way to speak about your mother." She chastised him. "Don't worry Janie baby, you wake up and I promise to wait at least a week before I ask you to retire. I love you baby, just wake up when you're ready."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That vase is something special, fess up did you steal it from Nonas collection?" Jane looks around the empty hospital room, her eyes land on a now empty side table next to her bed. She could have sworn her brother had set the flowers down there. But as she looks around the room she sees no flowers anywhere.

"Frankie, Frankie you in the John?" She clears her dry throat and realizes she is extremely thirsty. She slowly sits up and hangs her feet over the side of the bed. She tries to stand with the aid of the IV stand, but is too weak to hold herself up. Jane falls to the floor and holds her now bandage wound as a dull pain starts to flare up.

"Nurse help, Nurse help. Where the hell is everyone? Screw it I've been through worse."

Jane crawls over to the bathroom door and uses it to help her stand. She turns the bathroom sink on and chugs the cold refreshing water down. She sits on the toilet to relieve herself when she gets a whiff of something foul. "God I reek." She reaches over and turns on the shower. She slowly removes her hospital gown and throws it in the corner. She takes a sniff of her bandaged wound and almost throws up. "The hell?"

She's thankful for the built in bench in the hospital shower as she cleans herself and finally removes the nasty bandage that doesn't look like it's been changed in a week. Maura would have never of let this happen to me. Thinking of her ME Jane started to worry. Where is she? Where exactly am I? Is she okay? Jane feels her heart clinch at the thought of her soiled bandages and the fact that hell would have to have frozen over for Maura to knowingly let a hospital treat her this way, unless she doesn't know? Unless she's changed her mind and doesn't want to have to worry every day because she's with a detective. "Shit Maura I'm so sorry."

Jane finds a pair of dark blue scrubs in one of the supply drawers in her room, she can't find any shoes but does find some hospital booties to wear.

She pushes on the door to her hospital room and finds some resistance, she grunts and pushes harder, she can see that a gurney has been pushed up against her door. Jane manages to squeeze through. The hospital lights are flickering, the place looks like a war zone there is blood splatter on the walls with added bullet holes everywhere, it looks like complete chaos.

At the end of the hall she hears moaning, lots of different voices moaning. Jane slowly approaches double doors that have been chained, someone behind it pushes forward and reaches through the small opening. The moans are louder now and the hands that are coming through the door look like bad jerky.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Say Armageddon really happened."

"Ha! Not you too Maur."

"Just as a thought experiment, the end of the world is nigh what would we really need to survive?"

"Well my list is a lot shorter than yours."

"How do you know?"

"Because you would give up state secrets for your memory foam pillow."

Maura can't help but laugh. "That's true, I would definitely need my pillow. Oh, can you imagine facing the end of the world with bad cuticles?"

"Oh, I shudder to think."

"So yes, a manicure kit. So come on what would you stockpile?"

"Hmm, jerky lots and lots of jerky."

After seeing those diseased jerky hands Jane seriously is rethinking her jerky choice. "Canned tuna Maur, that's my new pick." She says into the empty hallway heading back to her room. Have I died? Is this my personal hell? She half expects Hoyts crazy sadistic ass to pop up in a doctor's coat and ask to take her temperature.

Bringing the back of her hand to her forehead she feels for a fever, but just comes across cool skin. She pinches herself to make sure she's awake and not in some nightmare, sadly she feels the pain of the pinch "Damn."

Jane eyes the folder hanging from the wall next to her room. She has a small urge to put on a pair of gloves to conserve the evidence that appears to be a reddish brown stain sprayed across it. Smirking at her ME's term for blood Jane opens the folder. At the top she sees her name in print and a list of the doctors and nurses that had been attending to her, the first signature was on June 1st at 8 a.m and the last on June 21st. "Fucking 3 weeks! It's been 3 fucking weeks!" She glances through the folder and finds that she's been in a coma for the last 3 weeks, well maybe more than 3 weeks, she has no idea what today is. She closes the folder and at the bottom reads property of Tika Vermont hospital ."Vermont? Why would they medivac me to Vermont?"

She pushes impatiently at the 3rd floor elevator button and fails to hear the familiar hum of a working elevator. She heads towards a door marked stairs, it's completely dark inside and she changes her mind in search of a light source at the nurses station. She can't help but try the desk phone, nothing, not even a dial tone. She slips a sharp letter opener into her pocket and picks up a box of matches.

Back at the stairwell she shakily lights a match and makes her way down the first flight of stairs. She can't remember the last time she'd been in a place this dark. Her breath catches the lit match and it goes out leaving her in complete darkness. She holds her breath and lights another match. It takes her another 10 excruciating minutes to get to the ground level exit.

She opens the door and her eyes automatically close with the brightness of the summer's Sun. It's the middle of the day. As her eyes slowly adjust to the light she sees them, hundreds of them, hundreds of bodies laid out on the docks and surrounding parking lot. She pulls the bottom of her shirt up to her nose to try and cover up the putrid smell of all those bodies rotting away in the heat. Even being a seasoned homicide detective Jane barely manages to hold down the little contents she has in her stomach. She thinks of Frost and for the first time is glad he's not around to witness whatever was now happening in the world. World? She shakes her head at the thought.

20 minutes later Jane finds herself down A quaint Street of older houses with well kept lawns. She spots a bike laying on its side. She goes over to pick It up when something moving catches her eye. "Holy shit!" She grabs the bike and pedals as fast as she can. She did not just see a corpse cut in half with its extremities oozing from everywhere crawling towards her. She thinks she must have some form of brain damage. If Maura was here she would know the exact word and meaning for it, she needs to get back to Boston, to Maura and her family.

Jane finally slows her bike to a stop in front of a 1 story Rambler with a white picket fence. She knocks once on the door before she turns the handle and finds it unlocked. She enters quietly and looks around, there seemed to be no danger in sight. She searches through the hallway closet and finds a worn sheriff's deputy jacket along with a decent pair of boots in her size. She searches the kitchen cabinets and comes across a set of keys she hopes will get her into the local police station.

Jane makes her way to the front porch to rest a moment before her next bike ride. She sits at the bottom of the steps, when she sees a tall man in the distance. She squints at his tall frame and starts to wave. He sees her and changes his direction towards the one story Rambler. Jane let's out a breath of relief as this will be the first human contact she's had since waking up. She hears something behind her and turns to look. BAM! she is hit across the face with a shovel.

"Daddy, daddy I got her, I got her." Jane is now laid out on the front porch, she can see the street and the tall man that had been coming to see her. "BANG!" a shot rings out and the tall man is lying dead in the middle of the street.

"Maura, Maura."

"What did she say son? What did she say? You know they don't speak."

"Maura."

"Hey Miss, where'd you get that wound?" The stranger points his gun at her right side, he can see blood seeping through her shirt. "Now you tell me where you got that wound, did you get bit? If you don't answer me I won't hesitate to use this." He points his gun directly in Jane's face.

She feels sleepy, so sleepy and the pain drifts away she welcomes the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jane?"

"Hmmm, sleepy."

"Sweetie you have to wake up, we have work today."

"Call in for me, my stomach feels funny."

"What's wrong? Are you feeling ill?"

She presses her lips to a temple followed by the back of her hand.

"You don't seem to be running a fever, does your stomach hurt?"

"Hmm no, but every time you touch me my stomach does flips."

She giggles, Jane Clementine Rizzoli giggles.

Maura playfully hits her on her side.

"Well we did have an eventful night."

She presses the back of her hand to a forehead again.

"Maur, I said I'm fine."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I see you're up now, and sorry my name is not Maur."

Jane's eyes shoot open as she takes in the form of a 40 something man. She tries to move her arms, but they are tied above her head. Mother fucker not again.

"Listen guy, the last time I was tied up like this it didn't end so well for the other guy."

He reaches for her forehead and she tries to move away.

"Hey just let me. You feel cool, the fever would've got you by now."

"I don't believe I have one."

"Well believe me you would know if you had it."

"I placed another bandage on your wound. What was it from? The wound?"

She glances over at the door and sees a young boy probably the age of 12 standing there with a shotgun. She's not quite sure what to make of these two.

"Shot."

"Just shot? You get scratched or bit or anything else?"

"Not as far as I know."

He pulls out the letter opener that she had taken from the hospital and cuts her restraints.

"I'll be giving this back to you when I think you're ready, now please join us when you feel up to it."

She wraps a blanket around herself and head's downstairs. She finds the man and his son in the dining room cooking some can food on a small propane burner. They have candles lit and all of the windows are covered with heavy blankets.

"This place yours?"

"No, it was empty when we got here."

"You shot that man today."

"That wasn't a man that was a walker."

"Miss, are you okay? Do you know what's going on? You do know about the walkers right? The walkers outside?" The young boy asks.

"Is that them out there right now?"

"Yes, how about you have a seat and we can share a meal. You look like you could use it."

He places a plate of beans and rice in front of her. She couldn't remember the last time she was this hungry.

"This is good stuff, thanks."

He chuckles.

"When was the last time you had something to eat?"

She shrug her shoulders. "What's the date?"

"It's the 24th of June."

"Hmm let's see 24-25 days."

"What? How are you not dead?"

"Don't know. I woke up today. Woke up in a hospital not too far from here. Apparently I was in a coma."

"I reckon if were the first ones to tell you about this it must be pretty hard to take in. There is something I do know, don't get bit when you get bit the fever sets in and takes you. Then you wake up as one of those walkers."

"Is it a disease or something? Where did it start? Is it global?"

"Don't know where it started. You heard it on the news and then next thing we knew it was knocking on our front door. We were on our way to Boston, heard there was a big refugee Camp there with food and protection. But my wife well she got sick and we've been here ever since."

"Boston?"

"Yeah, Boston. So my boy and I have a bet going, He thinks you're some kind of Jewelry thief."

"Well diamonds are a girl's best friend."

She gives the young boy a wink.

He gives her a friendly smile in return.

"Nah, I'm a sergeant detective for the Boston Police Department homicide unit."

"Is that where you got shot?"

"Yes it was. I'm not sure why I got sent out here."

"In the beginning a lot of people with the fever we're headed to their local hospitals. It could have been they were running out of resources and sent you here."

"Could be." I reach across the table and extend my hand.

"Jane Rizzoli, it's a pleasure to meet you and thanks for taking me in."

"No problem Jane, my name is Dan Mateo and this here is my son Joey. You said the name Maura earlier is that your daughter?"

"No, I don't have any kids. Maura well, she's my best friend. She's also a genius and the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. That's how we met. I bet she has some idea of what this epidemic is. If I could just get back to her and my family."

He raises his glass .

"Well here's to finding our loved ones."

A/N Still not mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Doctor Maura Isles could not concentrate on the paperwork in front of her, it had just been 2 hours since she'd been by Jane's side. She had been spending every night at the hospital with Jane. She knew that she was stable, but still hadn't woken up from her coma.

Alone in her office, she rubs at her eyes. She hears a knock at the door and sees Frankie Rizzoli Jr standing there.

"Hey Maura, I brought you some coffee, thought you could use it. Have you been getting any sleep?"

"Thank you Frankie, I have been getting enough sleep , I just."

He nods his head in understanding.

"Jane, I know I get it. Look it's Jane, she's going to be alright she just needs some time to heal. You've been staying with her at night?"

"Yes I have. I find I don't get much sleep at home if I'm not near her. Someone should be there when she wakes up. I know Angela spends her days with her."

Maura's eyes start to water just talking about Jane's condition. Frankie starts to walk over towards her with his arms stretched out.

"Please don't, it's just my amygdala and my lacrimal gland have a connection I can't control."

"Okay Doc, its okay, listen do you want to get some lunch?"

"No thank you, I'm going to head to the hospital and bring some lunch for your mother."

Frankie gives her A sad smile.

"Tell my mom I said hi."

"Will do."

Maura tries to refocus on her reports in front of her, she misses the fact that Frankie has paused at her window and is staring longingly at her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking through Boston Memorial Hospital Maura notices A particularly large number of patients in the ER waiting room for a Wednesday afternoon.

"Good afternoon I'm here to visit Jane Rizzoli, I am Maura Isles."

The nurse looks up and smiles at Maura.

"Ah, Dr Isles we usually see you come in in the evening."

The nurse hands Maura a check in sheet.

"Yes, well I had a bit of extra time on my lunch break. I see the ER is quite busy today."

The nurse lets out a big puff of air.

"Most are coming in with flu like symptoms. I tell you what, I really don't miss my rotation in the ER, one of the patients bit an attendee this morning, they tried to sedate him but that didn't work so they brought out the gurney straps."

"Oh my, that does sound awful."

"Tell me about it. You can go in to see her now, I believe her mother Mrs. Rizzoli is in with her."

Maura pauses at the door and sees Angela reading the sports page out loud to a still Jane.

She looks a bit paler and seems so small hooked up to all those machines.

"Angela, hello I brought you some lunch and I stopped by the bakery you and Jane love so much and got some cannolis."

Angela pauses from reading the sports page and smiles at Maura but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Thank you so much sweetie. You hear that Janie, Maura brought cannolis you better wake up we're going to eat it all."

Both women stop to take a look at Jane but her eyes remain closed.

"It was worth a shot." Angela says as she puts down the newspaper.

Maura hands the food over to Angela and walks over to Jane's bed. She picks up her left hand and starts to rub at the now faded scars. She leans down and whispers in Jane's ear.

"Please come back to me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you're positive they're dead right? There's nobody home upstairs?"

Almost all of the walkers from the previous night had moved on from their street. One lingered behind laying on the sidewalk.

Jane choked up on the Louisville Slugger she held in her hands.

"Yes I promise you, they're not there anymore. Their souls are not in there anymore."

Jane Rizzoli has taken lives before in the name of justice and self defense. She takes a moment before the first swing of the bat to fully grasp what she's about to do.

CRUNCH, a part of the walkers head caves in but it takes two more swings until he stays down for good.

Dan walks up and kicks the walkers shoes for good measure.

"Can't never be too safe." he shrugs.

Jane puts on the faded leather brown sheriff's Jacket.

"You said you knew where the police station was right?"

"Yeah, come on hop in."

They find the entrance to the police station locked. Jane uses the key she found in the deputy's house with a prayer sent up she tries it. Success!

Dan and Joey clear the front offices. They make their way further into the building. Pausing in front of a holding cell they stare at a walker trying to get through the bars. Joey aims his shotgun at the Walker, but Dan put his hand on the gun and lowers it.

"No need son, he can't get to us."

They clear the rest of the building and make their way back to the weapons cage they passed earlier.

"Looks like they were nice enough to leave some weapons behind."

Jane grabs two black duffel bags and begins to load rifles, handguns and ammunition.

Jane opens a medium size gun case and lets out a low whistle.

"45 caliber Python, I've always wanted one of these."

Jane picks up the gun and weighs it in her hand.

"It's definitely got stopping power." Dan looks over with an envious eye.

Jane puts down the Python and picks up a rifle and checks the scope.

"Here take this Dan the scope is accurate and it might come in handy."

Jane loads the trunk of her borrowed Lincoln cruiser and eyes the brown sheriff's Stetson cowboy hat that was left there.

"So Boston huh?"

"Yup, I've got to try and find them and that's the best place to start."

Jane hands Dan a walkie talkie. And pats Joey on the head.

"You look out for your dad okay little guy."

"I will detective."

"You sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Well be along soon, I want to show Joey how to shoot some of these rifles and stock up a little on supplies before we head out."

"I can respect that. I don't know what kind of distance these handheld radios get but I'll turn mine on everyday at sunrise and I hope we can find each other again."

Dan reaches out and shakes Jane's hand.

"You're a good person Jane Rizzoli and I'm glad to have met you. Oh before I forget here you go." He hands Jane back her letter opener.

"And Jane I hope you find Maura and your family."

"She is my family and thank you."

Jane hops in her cruiser and drives away. For the first time since waking up in the hospital she starts to feel a little better.

" I'm coming Maur, I'm coming."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Broadcasting on emergency distress channel, will be approaching Boston on highway 99 over."

She's been trying to get someone on the radio for the last hour with no success. The road to Boston has been bare so far, with the occasional Walker. The thing she does notice is she hasn't seen any walkers that were children since the little girl at the gas station.

"Again broadcasting on emergency distress channel, will be approaching Boston on highway 99, does anybody copy?"

An old CB radio comes to life in a makeshift camp on the outskirts of Boston.

"Hey Korsak, there's someone calling on this old radio of yours."

"Hang on, let me get down from here."

He lowers himself from the ladder attached to an RV.

"Where the hell is Frankie he knows best how to work this thing."

"That's enough out of you Little Coop give me the mic. There's no touch screen or voice commands on this old CB radio you're all out of your league."

They hear the garbled voice come through the CB radio again.

"Broadcasting on emergency distress channel entering Boston from highway 99 is anyone out there? Does anyone copy me over."

"This is lieutenant Vince Korsak we copy you, what is your location over?"

"Again broadcasting on emergency distress Channel enter..."

"Yes, we copy you whatever you do do not go into the city, I repeat do not go into the city."

They wait a few more minutes, but they never hear the voice again.

"I've been saying we need to get out on that highway and post some signage, people have no idea what they're headed for in Boston."

Nobody noticed Frankie Rizzoli walk up until he began to speak.

"And how do you suppose we do that Doc? We live day to day here, we can't afford to send anyone out there it's not safe."

"That's fine then I'll go, I'll be right back."

Maura takes off towards her Trophy motorcycle. Frankie grabs her by her wrist before she's able to get on the bike.

"Maura don't, we can't afford to lose you. You mean a lot to these people here, you mean a lot to me."

"Frankie, please let go of me."

He releases her wrist. Only to bring his hand up to her cheek.

"I know why you're doing this, I'm sorry Maura but she's dead, Jane's not coming back and I know you miss her God I miss her, but she would want you to be happy, there's a chance that one day you can be happy again."

Frankie starts to rub his thumb back and forth on her cheek. His eyes fall to her lips.

Momentarily stunned by the mention of Jane's death, Maura finally comes back to reality, she shakes her head and pulls away.

"That's where you're wrong Frankie, she wouldn't want me to be happy, not in these circumstances, she would want me to survive and help as many people as possible before we could be together again."

Maura lets go of her motorcycle and heads back to camp.

"What do you mean together again?"

But his comment falls on deaf ears.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She was in the backyard say it was a little past nine, when her prince pulled up, white pickup truck, plenty old enough, but you can't stop love"

"Yeeehaaa!"

Jane had found some old country CD's in the deputies glove box, and had donned the brown Stetson hat she found in the back.

"She left a note on the screen door sorry but I gotta go, her mama's heart was broke, but that was all she wrote."

Drumming her hands on the steering wheel Jane Rizzoli was singing on the top of her lungs.

"Her folks should have seen it coming it was only just a matter of... Fuck! no! no! no!"

She hops out of the cruiser and collects her supplies. Off in the distance she spots a small farm.

"Hello Boston Police Department anyone home?" She bangs on the front door. "Just need to borrow some fuel"

She cups her hands to peer through the window.

"Damn."

There are two corpse in the living room with what appears to be self inflicted gun shot wounds to the head.

Moving around the house she spots a horse in a fenced in area.

"Hey buddy, you feel like giving me a ride?"

The horse stamps his feet.

"Okay NOOOPE!"

"I tell you what I'm just going to go ahead and leave this gate open for you, go ahead be free Mr. Ed."

Shaking her head at the now free horse Jane checks the garage. There's an old pickup truck and in the bed she sees her new ride.

She's been driving the pick up truck for the last two hours before she finally sees Boston through her windshield.

She drives the truck through a maze of dead traffic jams as far as she can get into the city. There eventually is nowhere to maneuver to.

Jane gets out of the truck and quickly pulls out 2 extendable batons from her gun kit CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH! She takes out two walkers that are just a little too close. She shakes off the brain matter and blood the steel metal rods of the batons had collected.

The Hot Summer Sun is beating on her back as she's finally able to pick up speed through the clearing of traffic on her Kawasaki dirt bike.

Pulling up to Maura's Street on Beacon Hill Jane slows the bike down and sees no sign of life.

She checks the guest house first for her mother. She finds all of the family photos have been removed from the walls. She sighs in relief at the fact that her mother may have made it somewhere safe.

She steels herself for what she might find in the main house as she enters slowly through the back door.

She whispers, "Maura? , Maura?, anybody here? Bass? Joe Friday?"

She makes her way upstairs checking the guest room and the yoga room and finally she's standing in front of the master bedroom door. She slowly turns the handle and enters the room, only to find it deserted she is not sure if she should be relieved or not.

She checks the walk-in closet and bathroom, nothing seems to be out of place. Walking over to Maura's king size bed Jane picks up her Tempurpedic pillow and inhales Maura's unique scent, memories of their last night together come flooding back to her.

"You forgot your pillow Maur."

Opening up her designated dresser drawer Jane changes into her own clothes, dark blue jeans, black t-shirt and she keeps her sheriff's deputy jacket and hat. She throws the pillow, some extra clothes and toiletries into her gym bag and heads for the front door.

"Holy hell what the crap happened to you?"

As she pauses on the front steps, Jack or the Walker formerly known as Jack is standing in the driveway. His face is bloodied and his left ear is hanging by a thin piece of skin as he slowly makes his way towards Jane.

"And furthermore what the hell are you doing on my girls driveway? Didn't you get the message the first time?"

Jane pulls out her Python and aims it at Jack. Staring into his eyes she sees that there is no light and that the original Jack is indeed gone.

"I m sorry this happened to you, I truly am, nobody deserves this and I hope you find peace" she pulls the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jane rode away from Beacon Hill with one last destination on her mind, Boston Police Department Division 1. That's the only other place she thought Maura might be.

She had to slow her motorcycle down on a few occasions maneuvering around roadblocks, walkers, debris, dead bodies, civilian vehicles and a growing number of abandoned military vehicles.

She could hear something, something off in the distance and growing louder. The closer It got the more worried she got, until she realized what the noise was. Through 2 adjacent buildings she saw a helicopter, revving her engine she took off after it. Chasing it through the streets of downtown Boston she was too busy looking up instead of looking forward. She came around the corner a little too quickly and almost ran into a herd of walkers. There were hundreds of them everywhere. Stopping too quickly she laid her bike down and skidded across 8 feet of pavement. The duffel bag that was carrying her rifles and ammunition went flying. She had her gym bag strapped to her back and it took most of the impact from the fall. Thank God for tempur pedic pillows.

Walkers immediately went after her. Her only form of protection was in a military grade tank sitting in the middle of the street. She went to jump on it but a walker was on top. Changing direction she crawled under the tank and immediately regretted it, the walkers followed her in. She pulled out her Python and fired two shots at her feet BANG! BANG! she fired two more above her head and one more that had crawled between the two walkers at her feet. They were swarming her and with no way out she raised the barrel of the Python to her temple.

"I'm sorry Maur, I love you."

Slowly squeezing the trigger she opens her eyes one last time and finds the answer to her prayer, an open hatch in the belly of the tank, she climbs through and closes it on top of the herd of zombies.

Breathing heavily she leans against the tanks bulkhead next to a dead soldier. The soldier opens his eyes and turns his head towards Jane . Jane points the python under the dead soldiers chin and pulls the trigger. BANG! The shot rings out and echoes through the small cramped space of the tank. Ears ringing she stands up and sticks her head out of the hatch to get away from the sound, but the walkers are still out there, she shuts the hatch quickly.

"Hey you in the tank, yeah you, tell me can you hear me?"

Jane searches through the tank and finds a base radio next to the steering council.

"I said you dumbass, in the tank can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can hear you. Who is this?"

"It doesn't matter who I am, do you want to get out of there or what?"

"Yes, can you help me?"

"Yes, what do you have on you?"

Searching the dead soldiers pockets she finds a 9 millimeter beretta with a full 15 count clip and a hand grenade.

"I've got a handgun and a full clip."

"That's good, I'm going to set off a car alarm I need you to wait 2 minutes and run for your life to an alley that will be half a block away on your left hand side. I'll be waiting there."

"Is that going to work?"

"It's the only chance you got cowboy."

"Okay, okay do it."

5 minutes later Jane here's a car alarm going off in the opposite direction of where she's supposed to run.

"Okay, go now! go now! they're distracted."

Opening the top hatch to the tank Jane hops out and takes out her baton and smashes the head of a walker that lingers at the tank. She's running as hard and fast as she can shooting her gun off at the few walkers that remain in her path. Turning the corner with her gun drawn she almost shoots the voice trying to save her.

"Don't shoot! I'm human! Come on up this ladder!"

Climbing the ladder as quickly as possible they come up to the first landing. The herd of walkers are making their way through the alley trying to get at them.

"Thank you so much" Jane extends her hand "Jane. "

"That was some real cowboy shit Jane."

He shakes her hand in return.

"Ricky Kelly."

"Well Ricky I definitely owe you one."

"Yeah in this world I may just need the favor returned. Come on lets go inside and meet the others."

Walking through the department store there are 3 people waiting.

"What the hell was that? Shooting your gun off, we're all dead now!"

A girl in her late twenties starts yelling. She grabs Jane by her jacket and puts a gun in her face.

"I should just kill you now you fucking bitch!"

"Whoa, whoa Riley, take it easy we knew coming here it was a possibility." A Hispanic man in his 30's says.

"Oh Fuck you Garcia, were all dead now"

Pushing the gun out of her face she shoots Ricky a raised eyebrow.

"Guys listen up this is Jane also known as cowboy, she's a great shot and we need her." He pauses and lands his eyes on Riley who rolls her eyes but remains silent.

"That's Garcia, Riley, and Neda."

Garcia walks over and shakes Jane's hand. "Welcome to the motley crew."

"Thanks, good to be seen."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Holy shit, is that Joey?"

"Fucking Grant he's shooting from the roof!"

"Who?" Jane asks.

Joey Grant, freaking crazy redneck. We have to stop him." Ricky yells.

"Hey, man I didn't let you all in my store to have it torn apart."

Walking through the doorway in what Jane can only imagine is a $5000 Armani suit is her CI Rondo.

"We're sorry Mr . Rondo were gonna stop him."

"Hell, it's already too dang late them walkers are banging on the front doors."

Jane can't help the laugh that escapes.

Rondo finally notices Jane and his jaw drops.

"Detective Vanilla?"

"Hey Mr . Rondo, looks like you've done quite well in the apocalypse."

Rondo runs over and gives Jane a great big hug.

"Girl it is so good to see you, I thought you were dead."

"I'm pretty sure I was at some point, but now I'm back."

"If you two are done, we need to get Grant and get the hell out of here."

"Riley is it? She nods. "Nobody's stopping you."

Riley remains standing there, unmoving. Jane spots the flicker of emotion that crosses her face. The girl is scared.

Looking around the room she realizes they're all scared and looking at her for answers.

"Alright, let's head to the roof."

A/N So if a character has been in more than 3 episodes I'm considering them to be a part of Jane's old world like Rondo is.

I think Joey Grant and Riley cooper were only in 2 episodes. They will have different backgrounds for obvious reasons.

Also, I totally adored the character of Ricky Kelly in episode 5.07 Boston Keltic so I thought he'd make a good Glenn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bursting through the door to the roof Garcia is the first to confront Joey Grant.

"What the hell Grant? You've brought the whole Damn walker army to our front door. Knock it off."

"Hey burrito vendor I'd speak nicer to the guy with the gun."

Joey points his rifle at Garcia who smartly backs off.

"Hey fella you need to calm down."

"Oh Mr. Rondo I do apologize for my behavior." Joey laughs dramatically.

"But the day a charcoal like you owns a building like this, that's the day hell freezes over."

"Mother fucker!" Rondo takes a swing at Joey's head, but Joey blocks it easily and hits him with the butt of the rifle.

Jane tries to grab Joey from behind, but gets elbowed in the eye and she falls away. Joey jumps back on Rondo giving him three more punches to the face. He pulls out a handgun from his back pocket and points it under Rondo's chin.

"Okay lets see a show of hands, who here thinks I should be in charge? Go ahead put them up."

Garcia, Riley, and Neda all begrudgingly put their hands up.

"Well alright that's better."

Jane gets back up on her feet and taps Joey on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

She slams the butt of her Python across his face. He face plants on to the tarred roof. She cuffs his right hand to a mounted pipe fixture.

Grabbing his face she sees that his eyes are dilated. Searching his pockets she finds his stash.

"You're as high as it is noon."

"Fuck you! What are you a cop?"

"Detective. And my least favorite thing is dealing with racist, drugged out pieces of shit like you. She tosses the confiscated drugs off the roof.

"Hey that's my property!"

"Feel free to file a complaint. And in case you haven't noticed hell has frozen over."

The group walks over to the edge of the roof. Looking down at the herd of walkers still trying to get into the department building.

"You're not Vermont police are you?" Garcia asks.

"Nah, just borrowed the hat and jacket. I'm a detective for the Boston Police Department.

"Hey thanks Vanilla." Rondo says rubbing his jaw. "So how we gonna get out of this one?"

Looking up and down the street Jane notices a construction site.

"See that construction site over there they usually keep keys on hand for the vehicles."

"How would we even get there?" Neda asks.

"Ricky, you've been up close and personal with these things, what makes them attracted to us?"

Looking a little nervous to have all eyes on him Ricky answers.

"Well they can see us, but I don't think their vision is very good. They can also hear us and smell us."

"Wait, wait you're telling me they can actually smell us?"

"Yeah, they smell like rotting corpses and we don't." Riley adds.

Grabbing Ricky by the collar Jane leans in. "Oh kid you're going to fucking hate me. Come on I've got an idea."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Staring at the dead walker they pulled in from the alley Riley scrunches her face in disgust. "You can't actually be serious Jane. This has to be a joke."

"Not a joke, we need that truck. Does everyone have their gloves and coats on? Here Riley take my bag and hat for me, I'll be wanting them back."

Riley takes the items. "Hey Jane, I just wanted to say sorry for the whole gun in your face thing. I have a younger sister back at camp waiting for me, her name is LC. She's all I have left."

"No worries, I'm going to make sure you get back to her. Just remember once we get to the truck meet us at the hangar doors."

Taking the emergency axe in her hands she chops at the walkers body. There are sounds of disgust coming from around the room.

"Alright everyone just rub all the blood and guts on Ricky and me. Don't get any in your eyes or mouth. And before I forget here's the key for Joey's cuffs." She hands the keys to Rondo.

"This is bad, so so bad." Ricky starts throwing up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the alley Ricky and Jane slowly make their way through the Walker army towards the construction site. The walkers seem to ignore them for the most part.

"Jane." Ricky whispers. "I don't think this is going to work."

"Don't draw attention." She says out of the corner of her mouth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back on the roof the other 3 members of the group are waiting and watching.

"They're more than half way through."

"Is that crazy cop bitch out in the street with my handcuff keys?"

Reaching into his pocket Rondo pulls out the key and smirks. "Who's in charge now?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jane?"

"Shh, we're almost there."

"But Jane it's starting to rain."

"Shit! We're okay, just keep going."

The rain starts coming down heavier and heavier. The blood and guts start to wash away from their coats. A few walkers start to sniff at them.

"Fuck it! Go!" Jane slams her axe into a walker's head. Ricky takes another one out. Shedding their nasty coats Jane shoots her 9 mm at 5 more walkers in their way. Hopping the fence to the construction site they receive a few moments of peace to retrieve a set of keys to a white box truck.

"Let's draw them further up the street and then will loop around and pick up the others at the loading dock."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Garcia spots them making it to the truck. "Okay lets go they've got the truck."

"Okay, take these things off of me."

Almost forgetting about Joey, Rondo takes the key out and tosses it to him. "Head's up."

Now if Joey Grant wasn't such a fan of heavy narcotics he may have caught the key. Instead with his delayed reaction it ricocheted off his knuckles and down a drain pipe.

"I'm sorry man." Rondo runs to catch up with the group.

"Fuck you! You can't leave me up here like a dog!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You really are a cowboy aren't you?"

"Nah, just Jane. You did good out there kid. Sorry about the guts."

Ricky smiles shyly at the compliment.

Pulling up to the department hangar door, Ricky hits it twice with his fist. The door goes flying open and the survivors scramble to get into the van.

"Get in! Get in before they come back!"

Speeding away Jane looks around the van and notices someone missing. Rondo sits in the passenger seat. She raises her eyebrows at him.

"He dropped the key when I tossed it to him."

"Couldn't he pick it up?"

"Dropped it down a drain."

"Wow." She shakes her head.

"Hey Garcia how far from here?"

"Not very far, we've got a camp set up off road in the mountains just outside of town. My wife and kids are waiting for me. I'd say there's maybe almost 30 in our group."

Jane sets her eyes back on the road ahead.

"Hey Rondo, you seen Maura or my family around since all this?"

"Sorry Vanilla, not since the week you got shot. I stopped in at the hospital to check on you."

"That's sweet Rondo, thank you. After I get them back to their people I'm coming back to Boston. I still have to check the station and some other places."

"Now Vanilla, you don't even have to ask, you know I'd follow your fine behind to the end of time."

Laughing, Jane squeezes his shoulder.

"Now I remember why you are my favorite CI."

A/N kudos to those that can match the R&I with their Walking Dead counterparts as the story continues.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Yes, this is Dr. Maura Isles I'm calling again for your patient Jane Rizzoli, she was supposed to be transferred to Teka Vermont 3 days ago. No please don't put me on hold again, yes I understand that things are more than chaotic. Hello? Hello? Dammit!"

"Maura? What's the news?"

"I'm sorry Angela, they've put me on hold again."

"They are going to fly her to Vermont? They have to right? This city is falling apart."

There are tears in Angela's eyes as she clutches her hands over her heart.

"Nana, I'm all packed up. Is my pop and mom getting here soon?"

"Yes TJ they're going to be here soon don't you worry."

Bursting through the front door Korsak, Frankie, and Tommy practically run into the living room.

"Dr. Isles, Angela I've got the RV parked out front fueled and ready to go. What's the news on Janie?"

"They keep putting her on hold!" Angela yells, raising her hands in the air.

"Ma, I'm sure everything will be okay. Are you guys all packed?"

"Oh I hope so Frankie. Yes we've packed up Maura's Prius, but she's going to take her motorcycle. Said something about how it handles on rough terrain and she can ride it on the sidewalk."

"Angela I'm going to put Jo Friday and Bass in the RV. We should really be going soon."

"Thanks Vince."

Running to his dad TJ gives him a big hug. "Hey pop you made it! Where's mom?"

Squatting down to TJ'S level Tommy brushes the hair out of his eyes.

"Well buddy you remember how grandma got sick and your mom went to help her?"

TJ nods his head.

"Well your mom caught it too and she didn't want to get you sick or anybody else sick, so she's going to stay behind until she gets better."

"Is she going to meet us in Vermont with Aunty Jane?"

Holding back his tears, Tommy nods. "As soon as she feels up to it."

Clearing his throat Tommy stands to his full height and finds his mother's eyes with over flowing tears.

"Yes Dr. Gibson thank you for answering, Jane she's, wait really? When? Are you absolutely positive? Okay thank you, I'm on my way."

"What did they say Maura?" Frankie asks.

"They're going to transfer her to Vermont her flight leaves in two hours. I'm going to make sure she's on it."

"Oh thank heavens! Finally some good news." Angela wipes at her eyes.

"No Maura, you can't go, it's crazy out there, we all have to stick together."

"Frankie if we get to Vermont and she's not there I will never forgive myself. I need to make sure she's on that helicopter."

There's a loud noise outside and then they hear shouting.

"Oh shit that's Joey."

Frankie smacks the back of Tommy's head.

"You brought that jerk off here?"

"Hey he saved my life."

"That was a long time ago and in the joint I might add."

"They let him out early on account of everything going on, he had no place else to go."

They continue to hear yelling outside and follow Maura and Angela to investigate.

"You stay back you diseased freak!" Joey's holding a hunting knife out in front of him.

"Calm down son. You're scaring his kid."

"Jack? Allie? What's going on?"

"Oh Maura thank God! We need your help."

"Please Jack calm down, now what's happened?"

Allie's mom and I were attacked at the refugee center at Fenway, she didn't, she didn't make it." He swallows.

"Allie are you okay?"

"They didn't get me." She says quietly.

Maura takes a good look at Jack. His shirt is torn and she can see his upper left arm is bandaged with fresh blood seeping through.

"Oh no Jack." Maura shakes her head sadly.

"Is there a chance? Is there a cure?"

"I'm so very sorry Jack, they haven't found one yet."

Taking Allie into his arms he lets the tears fall.

"Daddy?"

"Everything is going to be alright."

"Sorry folks, but we should really be leaving soon." Korsak says.

"Listen Jack I have to head to the hospital, they are getting Jane ready for transfer were meeting her in Vermont. "You are welcome to travel with us as long as you can."

"Thank you, but I don't think I'll be going. Will you take Allie? You're the only person I can trust her with."

"Daddy no!"

"Yes sweetie, you can't stay here. I love you, now give me a hug. He squeezes her tightly.

"Angela will you take Allie inside and please help her pack some clothes from my closet."

Once alone Maura approaches Jack.

"You're welcome to my home."

"Thank you, I may come back. I can't watch her ride away I'm going to head out. Thank you Maura, I know she'll be in good hands."

"I'll do my best."

Inside the RV Frankie gets Korsak alone.

"Korsak I'm going to meet you in Vermont, I'm going to make sure Janie gets her transfer. I'm taking Maura's bike."

"No kid, that's too far and too long to be separated."

"Hmm you're right. Wait do you remember where we busted that doomsday guy in his fallout shelter?"

"Yes."

"I'll meet you there it's on the way and if you're not there I'll head to Vermont."

"Sounds like you have it figured out. Good luck son."

Checking on the house one last time Maura goes to grab the keys to her motorcycle and finds them missing. Running outside she sees that her bike is gone.

"Frankie!"

"Come on Doc, time to go."

"Where's Frankie?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arriving at Boston Memorial Hospital Frankie finds the place in complete chaos. There are hospital personnel and soldiers running around. Patients are being transferred, people were screaming and yelling. Blood on the floors and dead bodies were starting to be stacked in the waiting room.

He runs into Jane's room to find a nurse preparing Jane for transfer. The lights flicker and the power surges. There is one long continuous beep coming from the heart monitor.

"She's coding!"

Grabbing the phone on the wall the nurse pages Dr. Gibson.

"Come on Janie don't do this."

After the third round of CPR the nurse can't find a pulse.

"I'm sorry she's gone."

Tears start streaming down his face.

"No Janie, don't go."

There are sounds of gunfire coming from somewhere in the hospital.

"Mr. Rizzoli you need to get out of here and save yourself, it's only going to get worse!"

Grabbing Jane's hand Frankie squeezes. "I love you sis."

He leaves the room quietly with his gun drawn.

There's another power surge and the heart monitor comes back to life, showing a steady heart beat.

Dr. Gibson burst through the door "How is she nurse?"

"Dr. Gibson her nurse left for home an hour ago I just volunteer here. I thought she was coding."

Checking her vitals and heart print out the Doctor unlocks the gurney wheels.

"She's fine, strong even. Let's get her to the roof, she's on the last flight out of here. And if were lucky we can catch a ride."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Walking into the RV Frankie sees Allie reading a novel while listening to her Ipod and Maura helping TJ with some math problems.

"Very good, now you just carry the 1. You got it!"

"Thanks Aunty Maura."

"You're very welcome."

"Hey Maura, I was wondering if maybe later you'd like to take a walk with me?" Frankie asked hesitantly.

Smiling up at Frankie, she nods her head. "Sure Frankie, that sounds nice."

"I'm just real sorry about yesterday."

"I did understand where you were coming from. There are things we need to discuss, but it can wait."

"Hey Frankie, you better come check this out." Korsak yells from on top of the RV.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's up just a head here. You see those trees, you can just make out the end of an RV."

"Yeah I see it, thanks Garcia."

"No, thank you detective. You really saved our ass out there."

Jane pulls up to the camp and puts the truck in park. The passengers hop out.

"Jane, Mr. Rondo why don't you come meet everyone. I want you to meet my little sister LC also known as Lil coop." Riley smiles shyly at Jane.

Rondo pats Jane's shoulder. "I'm going to see if they got home cooking."

"K, I'll be there in a minute." She sits there to gather herself.

"Riley! You're okay!" LC tackles her sister laughing.

"Ricky good to see you all back son." Korsak shakes Ricky's hand.

"Thanks, well Joey not so much." Ricky frowns.

"Ricky, sweetie you're finally back." Angela gives him a hug. "Oh and that haircut Maura gave you is so handsome."

Rondo takes in the scene in front of him and makes a 180 back to the truck.

"Hey Vanilla, remember how I said I'd follow you to the end of time? Well I don't think we gotta wait that long."

Hopping out of the truck Jane slowly makes her way towards the camp. She can see Frankie, Korsak, and her Ma facing away from her.

"Geez Ma it's just a haircut."

"Yeah well it wouldn't hurt you to get one soon. You're starting to look like one of those lucky troll dolls old ladies take to bingo."

"Nice Ma, real nice." Frankie says rolling his eyes.

"So what took you guys so long? You run into trouble?"

"We sure did. We were trapped in a department store by hundreds of walkers."

"How'd you escape?"

"Oh this crazy ass cowboy saved us. Oh and she's a detective just like you Frankie."

Hearing the conversation Jane took that moment to speak up.

"Geez Ma, even in the apocalypse you're still giving Frankie crap about his hair." She laughs.

"Frankie, be a dear and get me my headache medicine, I'm starting to hear Janie again." She says while rubbing her temple.

"Ma if your hearing her, I'm seeing her."

TJ had just stepped out of the RV when he spotted her. "Aunty Jane!"

Running as fast as he could he reaches his aunts outstretched arms.

"Awe, I missed you little man. I love you so, so much." She kisses him on his head.

"Janie! Oh my God Janie! My baby girl!"

Jane picks up TJ and walks towards her family who envelop her with hugs and kisses.

With tears in his eyes Korsak asks, "You have a nice vacation Janie?"

Laughing Jane replies, "Oh yeah, real nice, even got to work on my tan."

Laughter fills the camp.

Dr. Maura Isles had opened up one of her many medical journals she had packed. The one she was currently reading was about plagues.

Sighing loudly she could hear the commotion outside.

"The group must be back." Hearing the cheers of joy she figures she's not needed and if she is they know where to find her.

Then she hears it, the laughter so loud and full of life, so familiar. She shakes her head. "It's not her."

But then she hears it again. Getting up from her seat she makes her way outside.

"Yeah Ma, Rondo here is starving and I could def..." She stops. She can feel her before she even sees her. Putting TJ down she turns around.

"Maur."

Everything else fades and it's just the two of them, time seems to slow down as two sets of eyes find each other.

Jane takes the first step towards her, and that's all Maura needs.

Running as fast as she can, she launches herself at Jane, wrapping her legs around Jane's waist. Tears are falling and sloppy kisses are exchanged. Jane is unknowingly turning them in a slow circle as she carries Maura.

Maura slows down and takes Jane's face carefully between her hands she wipes away the tears and lowers her right hand to Jane's heart, feeling the strong beat under her fingertips.

Leaning her forehead against Jane's she whispers, "You're here."

Jane nods, and takes Maura's parted lips with her own. She slips her tongue in and is rewarded with a soft moan from Maura.

After a few moments Maura leans back, "What took you so long?"

Smiling widely Jane lowers her to the ground and without letting go she takes her Stetson hat and places it on Maura's head.

"Hold this." She leans down and lifts Maura's chin kissing her softly.

Opening her gym bag Jane pulls out Maura's pillow.

"I had to go back, you forgot your pillow Maur."

"That is the sweetest, most romantic, insanely moronic thing anyone's ever done for me."

Grinning widely, Jane leans in for another kiss. "I love you."

But she's meant with a slap across the shoulder.

"The hell Maura!"

"I thought you were dead!"

Pushing Jane away she takes two steps back.

"Do you have any idea what I've been going through?"

"I'm sorry baby, I got here as fast as I could." Jane throws her hands up in frustration.

"Wait, wait what did you say?"

"Um, I'm sorry?"

"Before that?"

Grinning widely she pulls Maura into her and starts placing kisses on her jaw.

"Mmmh, I'm pretty sure I said something about hell."

"Not that." Maura says breathlessly.

Cupping her hands on either side of Maura's face she leans in and whispers "I love you." Kiss. "I love you."

Kiss. "I love you."

"Cough, cough."

Looking up Jane sees the surprised looks on most of the camp members faces.

"Real subtle Korsak." Jane rolls her eyes.

"Oh my Janie, you're going to tell me everything!" Angela squeals.

"Something tells me it's not about coming back from the dead." She says out of the corner of her mouth to a giggling Maura.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Putting down her now empty plate Jane pulls Maura on to her lap and breathes her in. Looking around the campfire she clears her throat.

"It was like I was awake but having a nightmare I couldn't really shake. Well then a really nice kid thought I was a walker and hit me in the face with a shovel." She chuckles.

"Uncle Frankie said you died."

"He had every reason to believe that."

Looking at her brother she's never seen him look so serious like the weight of the world is on his shoulders.

"Hey isn't this the same area where we busted that doomsday guy?"

"Yeah, it was Frankie's idea to come here first. Walkers haven't come up this way yet."

"You'd be so proud of your brother, he practically runs this place. He's kept us all safe. I'm not sure where'd we be without him." Angela says proudly.

Pulling Maura closer to her. "I can't tell you how grateful I am Frankie."

"You would've done the same Jane."

Clearing her throat Riley speaks up. "So who's going to tell Tommy about Joey when he comes back from his hunt?"

Jane looks at her brother for an explanation.

"Remember How'd he'd always go hunting and fishing with uncle Tim, well he's become quite proficient at the bow. Anyways him and Joey go back to his joint days, apparently he saved Tommy's life once."

"He's still up on that roof." Rondo looks down sadly.

"Wouldn't those walkers of got him by now?" Riley asks.

"Not through that door, I was able to padlock it before I left. What I'm saying is he's still up there."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking into Maura's tent Jane shivers. "Damn that lake water is cold!" She spots Maura laying down with her Red Sox jersey on.

"Come here let me warm you up." Maura pats the space next to her. She takes Jane's Red Sox jersey off and pulls Jane's tank top off.

"Mmmh body heat and friction will warm you up and help with the blood flow."

Jane slips behind Maura and shudders again.

"You feel so good baby."

She places several loving kisses on Maura's neck.

Turning to face Jane, Maura captures her lips. Jane willingly parts her lips and tongues begin to dance slowly then faster and faster.

Jane slides her body over Maura's and places her thigh right where it's needed. Maura lifts her right leg a little so Jane can ride her as well. They soon find a matching rhythm. Jane leans down and bites Maura's neck and then licks it to ease the pain. Maura cups Jane's breasts and squeezes. Dipping her head down she takes a nipple in her mouth and nibbles at it to return the favor.

"So, so good baby."

Maura reaches down and slips her right hand under Jane's briefs. Circling her clit once, twice, she enters her with two fingers and immediately curls them up.

Jane grinds down hard on her fingers and slips her left hand under Maura's panties. She dips her fingers down to her opening gathering up the wetness from her sex, she drags it back up to her clit and applies pressure making small quick circular motions. Maura bucks her hips up only adding to Jane's pleasure.

"Jane, I'm gonna..."

Jane leans down to kiss Maura and muffle her increasing moans.

"Let go baby, let go." She whispers in her ear.

That's all it takes for Maura to go over the edge.

Jane grinds down hard one last time before she follows Maura over the edge.

"You're very good at that." Maura snuggles closer to Jane.

"Mmmh." Jane hums in content.

"Jane, I really thought you were dead."

"Shhh, love, I'm right here. I always come back to you, don't I?"

Maura nods her head. "Yes." Kissing Jane softly on the lips she pulls back. "I love you too."

Smiling from ear to ear Jane gives Maura one last quick peck before taking her kisses lower.

Reaching to turn out the lantern Maura asks, "Jane what are you doing?"

"Need." Kiss. "To." Kiss. "Taste." Kiss. "You." Lick.

Standing lookout on top of of the RV Frankie looks over to Maura's tent for the umpteenth time that night. He rolls his eyes in frustration. It isn't until he sees the lantern turn off that he grinds his teeth and a look of pure loathing settles on his face for the rest of his watch.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up to the sun shining and birds chirping Jane reaches over only to find Jo Friday in Maura's spot.

"Hey girl." She scratches behind Jo's ears.

Stretching and yawning loudly her hand lands on her freshly bandaged wound. Smiling to herself at Maura's thoughtfulness, she then frowns realizing she must of been really out of it not to wake up when Maura was putting on a new bandage.

Putting on Maura's robe she grabs her toiletries and a change of clothes and heads towards the lake.

"Kay girl, you keep watch for me while I jump in."

Looking around the forest and the shoreline Jane disrobes. Holding her breath she dives in. She's standing in water up to her breasts, And starts lathering her body and face with soap. Just as she's about to rinse the soap from her face she hears a large splash near by. "Shit, hello? Jo Friday?"

Quickly rinsing her face Jane looks around and barely sees a ripple on the waters surface.

Jo Friday remains laying on the shoreline looking disinterested.

Satisfied that it's nothing she lets out a small chuckle.

The chuckle turns into a scream as she's pulled under. The thing that's grabbing her jumps on her back. Jane tries to turn and pull it off of her with no success. She bends her knees and plants her feet in the sand and pushes up with all her might, she breaks the surface of the water and takes in a huge breath. It's too late, the thing bites at her neck. She let's out one last scream which turns into a loud gasp, as the bites turn into light sucking and her neck is peppered with kisses. She can feel large breasts rub against her back.

"Mmmh baby." She turns into Maura.

Giggling, Maura stands and grabs the back of Jane's thighs, pulling her up and wraps her long legs around her waist.

Jane begins to rub her sex against Maura's taut stomach. She leans down and takes Maura's bottom lip and sucks hard, she seeks entrance and is granted with a fervent tongue.

"You scared me Maur." She says between kisses.

"So sorry my Love, let me make it up to you."

Dragging her right hand downwards she enters Jane quickly with 3 fingers. She starts off nice and slow, in and out.

"Shit baby."

Maura picks her speedup and Jane starts rocking harder to match. Even in the large body of water Maura can still feel how wet Jane's sex is.

Jane reaches for Maura's right breast and squeezes lightly. Dipping her head she latches on to the nipple and bites softly and then sucks hard. She let's go of the nipple as she feels her orgasm approach.

"Shit baby, I'm going to..." Jane comes undone. Maura continues pumping into her sex as fast as she can and in less then 30 seconds Jane is having her second orgasm.

"I kind of like being able to carry you like that in the water." Maura says as she takes Jane's hand, walking back to camp.

"When I do it to you I have to admit I feel a bit empowered, but mostly sexy. Jane laughs.

Stopping in her tracks Jane leans down and steals a kiss.

"Maur, I wanted to talk to you about Joey."

"You're going after him, I'm coming with you."

"Baby there are thousands of those things in the city I don't know if I can protect you, it's dangerous."

"An estimated 150,000 to 200,000 infected. At least a 3rd of the population. Although that number does not reflect how many of those have been put down for good."

"Does that same 3rd count for the rest of the state's?

"I'd imagine the more rural the state the better chances of self sufficiency and survival. Places like Montana that also have a high gun ownership should fare better than places with larger cities."

"Okay, so what is this Maur? Where do we go from here? We need answers."

"I was in contact with an old colleague that is a microbiologist and researcher for the CDC, he said that the French were the closest to finding a solution."

"Was he at the CDC in Atlanta?"

"No, after 911 the American government set up similar yet smaller CDC facilities throughout the country, including Alaska and Hawaii. They believed that biological warfare was eminent. He was working at one of those facilities about 75 miles from here."

"So this could've been a terrorist attack?"

"Perhaps, or something that's been here before and has simply remained dormant until now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good morning Janie, Maura." Angela says smiling at her oldest.

"Here you go, I washed your clothes. I sure do miss my Maytag. Those old scrub boards are the worst on my hands."

"You're the best Ma!" She kisses Angela on her head.

Watching TJ chase after Allie, Jane raises her eyebrows at Maura.

"I think he has his first crush." She smiles at the two.

"Geez his only 10 years old, but I'm not surprised, Tommy was the same way."

"How is Allie doing with all this?"

"As well as can be expected. Your mother is very good with her. She's practically adopted her as her granddaughter."

"Yeah, Ma's good like that."

Hearing giggling behind her she sees Riley and LC walking up with a bunch of fish.

"Holy cow, did you guys catch all that this morning?"

Averting her eyes LC answers with a shy "Yes."

Realizing they were at the lake Jane starts to blush.

Walking up to Jane, Riley leans in and whispers "Don't worry detective, we didn't see a thing." She winks at Jane.

Maura raises her eyebrows as the two sisters walk away. "I think she likes you."

"No thanks, already taken." She leans in to kiss her lover, but is stopped by children's screams.

"Shit, TJ! Allie!" Racing through the forest they spot the kids running back towards them.

"Aunty Jane, Uncle Frankie there's a walker." TJ screams, pointing towards some bushes.

Korsak joins the hunt with an axe. Bursting through the brush they see a single walker biting a large buck that has an arrow protruding from it's chest.

Taken out her baton Jane hits the Walker on the side of the face, Frankie brings down a blow with a bat, and Korsak uses the axe to remove it's head.

Hearing some crunching noises through the forest the four survivors pull out their handguns.

Appearing before them is Jane's youngest brother Tommy, hunting bow in hand.

"Awe what the hell? I've been tracking this buck for miles." He kicks at the headless walker.

"Piece of shit. Hey Maura do you think we can just cut around this section and cook the rest?"

Frankie shakes his head. "I would not chance that."

"No Tommy, I'm sorry, it's probably not a good idea."

Tommy sees that the head of the walker is still trying to get someone.

"The hell people, it has to be the head."

Taking an arrow out he jams it through the eye.

"Anyways, I got some squirrel."

Jane is looking at her brother slightly amused.

He walks over to her and gives her A kiss on the cheek. "Hey sis."

He starts making his way back to camp.

"So that's it? Hey sis! That's all you have to say to me?" She stomps her foot in frustration.

Tommy turns around with that charming smile of his that is so much like Jane's.

"What? You're my big sister, you think when Frankie said you were dead I actually believed him?" Ha! He scoffs.

"Please, you're the only person I would bet on to come back from death in a zombie apocalypse, not as a freaking zombie!"

Running up to her brother she gives him a big hug. "So I hear you're pretty good with that bow."

"Yup, where's Joey? It's his turn to clean these. "He holds up half a dozen squirrels.

"About Joey, stuff went down in Boston and he was out of control. I had to handcuff him to a department store roof. He was high as a kite."

"I tossed him the handcuff keys, and we'll his reflexes aren't that good, he dropped them down a drain." Rondo chimes in.

"So is he dead?"

"No, I was able to padlock the rooftops door. The walkers can't get to him."

"Shit! He's been there all night?" He looks at his sister.

"I'm going back for him." She looks over at Ricky. "I could really use your help, you've got great instincts kid."

"Sure, sure cowboy." Ricky smiles eagerly at pleasing Jane.

"You know I'm coming Jane, Joey maybe an ass, but he's saved my ass more than once."

"You can't be serious! For Joey fucking Grant!" Frankie yells.

"It's not just for Joey, I dropped a bag of guns right there on the street, it's just waiting to be picked up."

"With ammunition?"

"500 rounds assorted. 6 shotguns, dozen handguns and 2 rifles."

"Damn! But you're still putting everyone at risk Jane. You saw that walker this morning, it was right here in camp! And now you're risking the three of you. You're not only risking yourselves but everyone here at camp."

"It's not just the three of them I'm going to." Maura ads.

"What! No Maura! I can't allow that." He reaches for her, but she steps towards Jane.

Jane steps in her brother's space. "The Fuck Frankie!"

Maura pulls Jane back.

"Listen Frankie I understand your concern, but Joey may need medical treatment and I'm the best suited for that." She rubs soothing circles on Jane's lower back, she can feel the tension slowly leave Jane.

"Frankie, those guns will be the difference maker. Sorry, but we gotta go."

"Good luck Janie." Korsak reaches to shake her hand.

Honking the horn of the box truck Tommy's aggravated voice rings out. "Come on! Lets go!"

Wrapping her arms around Maura, Jane leans down and kisses her softly. "You ready?"

"Yes my love."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Stepping out of the box truck the four survivors decided to park near abandoned train tracks.

"This is the way I normally get into the city. I usually don't run into much trouble taking the tracks in." Ricky says.

"We need to get the guns first."

"What no way Janie! Joey first."

"Tommy, we've got less than 30 rounds between the 4 of us and your bow. I'd feel a lot better if we had the firepower in case things get out of hand." She squeezes her brother's shoulder.

Making their way back to the tank, they can see that most of the walker army had moved on.

"Okay there's only about half a dozen of them around the tank, I can get the guns no problem. If you and Maura wait here and Tommy waits in this alley next to the department store I'll have 2 different options for escape."

"I can't let you do that." Jane shakes her head.

"I'm fast, and I've seen you shoot Jane. Either way I'm covered."

"Hey kid what'd you do before this?" Tommy asks.

"Worked in a priceless bookstore. Why?"

"No reason." He shrugs.

"Okay, we all know the plan."

Ricky peeks around the corner, with a machete in hand. Taking off he hides behind the tank. Taking a deep breath he smashes his machete into a walker and then a second. Throwing the bag over his shoulder he sees Jane's Kawasaki dirt bike. Picking it up he pushes it as fast as he can towards the alley Tommy's waiting at.

Tommy's waiting behind a chained linked fence when he hears a noise behind him. Turning with his bow aimed he sees a Hispanic teenager trying to sneak up on him.

"Who the Fuck are you!" He grabs the the teenager by the neck and slams him against a brick wall.

"Let go of me pendejo! Carlos! Carlos!" He screams.

Ricky bursts through the fence and lay's the bike down.

"Carlos! Carlos!"

"Shut the hell up, you're going to bring them down on us!" Tommy slams him back into the wall.

A an old rusty hot rod pulls up and two guys jump out grabbing Ricky, who drops the bag of guns.

Tommy pulls back on his bow and shoots an arrow right in one of the guys ass. They're still able to get back in the car and get away.

"Oh pendejo you are screwed now! Martinez is going to slit your throat!"

Jane and Maura get there just in time to see the car squeal off.

"What's going on Tommy?"

"This little punks friends just took Ricky, but they didn't get the guns." He reaches for the bag. "Come on lets get Joey."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Entering the rooftop the group scans it for any signs of life.

They come across a severed bloody hand.

Putting on some disposable gloves Maura inspects the hand.

"The cut is quite clean, perhaps he had a sharp knife?"

"Looks like he didn't have much success picking these cuffs. Jane says inspecting the scratch marks.

"There's also not a lot of blood for this type of wound, he must of used a tourniquet." Maura points at the small drops of blood leading to a second door.

Following the trail the group finds themselves in a small kitchenette. One of the gas burners is still on.

"What the hell is that smell!"

The teenager holds his hand up to his nose in disgust.

"Burnt flesh, looks like he cauterized the wound."

"Toughest asshole I know, that Joey."

"Looks like he escaped out this window." Jane kicks at the broken glass.

"Well let's go get him."

"Tommy I'm sorry, but he could be anywhere by now. We Have no Where to start."

"We can't just leave him Jane."

"We need to get Ricky back Tommy."

Taking his anger out on the teenager he throws the kid across the room.

"Where the hell did your friends take Ricky?" He pulls out a pistol and shoves it in the kids face.

"Martinez is going to kill you now man."

Putting her hand on her brother's shoulder Jane gently pulls him back.

"I got this Tommy. So is Martinez your leader?"

"Yeah Bonita, but you guys are all dead."

Grabbing him by his shirt Jane yanks him up. "Take us to him now." She growls out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jane hands Maura a rifle. "This is how you load and this is how you adjust the scope. Careful with the kickback. You'll be okay up here baby?"

"Yes, I will. I have your back." She says with a determined look.

Jane leans down for a kiss and whispers. "You always do."

Making their way through the front of an overgrown courtyard there met by 8 armed men in front of an open hangar door.

"Martinez help me!"

"Shut up punk." Tommy squeezes the back of the teenagers neck.

"So you're the people who took the young vato and put an arrow in Carlos ass?"

"We're not here for trouble, we just came to get our friend Ricky back." Jane aims her shotgun at the group.

"Oh you mean that white boy with all the skin art? Yeah we got him alright. He nods his head towards the roof where two guys are holding Ricky close to the edge.

"Like I said we didn't come here for trouble. We got one of yours, so seems like an even trade to me."

"How about my bag of guns?"

"That's my guns I got from Vermont, you're not getting any of them."

"Oh yeah? How about we just take them now!"

"Go ahead and try." She nods her head to where she knows Maura has the cross hairs trained on Martinez.

He swallows audibly.

"You bring me back my guns or you come back guns blazing."

"What? Martinez! No man! Don't leave me with them."

Looking at her brother she sees identical brown eyes cold as steel and ready to follow her to the depths of hell if necessary. She chambers a round.

"Guns a blazing it is." Shoving her shotgun into Martinez chest. "You're going first."

The rest of Martinez group starts yelling frantically. Martinez raises his hand to silence them.

"Oh Carlos, you have to come help, Henry can't breathe." A little old lady walks through the group.

"Hey get that old lady out of the line of fire." Tommy yells.

"Get your grandmother out of here Carlos!" Martinez shakes his head.

Carlos grandmother sees Jane in her sheriff's hat and jacket and approaches her. "Oh please officer don't take my grandson, he is such a good boy."

Looking at Martinez in confusion Jane answers. "Mam I'm not here to arrest your grandson. Actually he's helping us find a missing person."

"Oh the white boy Ricky? Come, I take you to him." She pulls Jane's arm.

"Put them down guys let them through." Martinez sighs.

Waving Maura down she tells Tommy to wait for her.

She's lead by the old woman to a large cafeteria. She can see Ricky helping out a man in his late 70's, she can only assume its Henry.

Taking in her surroundings, Jane can see at least 8 more senior citizens between the ages of 75 and 85 she estimates.

"What is this place?"

"It's a care facility for the elderly."

Grabbing Martinez by the arm Jane pulls him away from the main group.

"What the hell are you insane? We were ready to kill you."

Martinez shrugs. "And we would of fought back, it wouldn't be the first time we had to. Carlos, he's a nurse and me I'm just a janitor. The homies they come in from time to time to check on their grandparents but most of them decide to stay. We stand lookout everyday and night and we wait. I don't even know why they look to me."

"I know the feeling, but if you really want to know why, It's because they can."

"Jane?" Maura looks at her questioningly.

"Hi, this is Martinez, Maura. Maura here did a lot of of volunteer work at Boston General over the years, is it alright if she assists Carlos with Henry?"

"Yes please."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pushing her motorcycle next to the tracks she sees that Ricky keeps looking her way.

"Out with it kid."

"Um, I just wanted to say thanks for coming back for me, to all of you." He smiles at the group.

"No prob... what the Fuck!"

"Language Jane."

Waving Maura away, Jane points ahead. "The box truck is gone! Who would've taken it!"

"Shit! Jane, it's Joey, he's going to be taking hell back to camp with him."

Jane hops on her bike and starts it. Reaching her hand out she swings Maura behind her.

"Take what you need from the bag and give the rest to Maura. Take the same road out and I'll be back as soon as I can to get you."

"Just go Janie! Will be okay it's not that far."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is the best fish fry I've had in so long." Korsak rubs his belly. Where'd you guys learn to fish like that?"

"Our Dad taught us." LC answers proudly.

"Yeah it doesn't hurt that LC here is also a fish whisperer." She pushes her sisters shoulder laughing.

"Well thanks to you two my children have full bellies tonight." Garcia raises his glass. "To the Cooper sisters."

Whispered cheers can be heard around the campfire.

"So ah, what's the deal with you and the leather notepad Vince?" Angela asks.

"Hey I was wondering the same thing, everyday same time, your scribbling away in it." Garcia adds.

Grabbing his worn leather notebook from his pocket, Korsak flips open the first few pages.

My 2nd wife gave me this when I made detective. It's where I keep my thoughts, interviews and clues to whatever cases were working on.

"Hey where are you going?" Riley grabs LC by the hand.

"Geez to the bathroom, just didn't want to announce it." Giggles can be heard from several of the children.

"So what's in there now Vince?"

"Pretty much the same thing, I keep better track of the days now and what the weather is doing. All of you are also in here, first, last name, age occupation."

"What for uncle Vince?"

"Because son, we matter." He looks at everyone around the fire pit.

"Hey are we out of toilet paper?" LC asks with one foot out of the RV. No one is able to answer her.

It all happened so quickly. A walker had come around the RV and sank it's teeth into the side of LC's neck. She tried to fight it off but it was too late.

Screams and gunfire could be heard around the camp. Jane could hear and see the chaos less than a quarter mile ahead. She pushed the Kawasaki as fast as it could go. She comes to a sliding stop amidst the chaos.

She pulls two shotguns out of the gun bag.

"Stay close to me Maura!" She throws one of the shotguns to Korsak. "How many Korsak?" She blows the head off a walker. She aims at another walker that was chewing on a now deceased camper, but someone else shoots it dead center between the eyes. Taking a quick glance at Maura she realizes it was her kill from 20 ft away.

"That's my girl!" She chambers another round.

"Less than a dozen now! Don't worry your Ma got the kids in the RV!" He yells out.

Making their way through the camp they kill another 10 walkers. Frankie takes out two of them from his position on top of the RV.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

30 minutes later Tommy and Ricky arrive on foot. Riley has been cradling her dead sister in her arms since the attack.

Maura had begun examinations on the campers that had been attacked and killed. Jane walks over to her and sees a scalpel in her shaking hand.

"Maur, baby?" She sees the tears about to spill over.

"I can't do it Jane, I knew these people. I've done thousands of autopsies, but I just can't do this!" She cries.

"Shhh, it's okay Maura." She pulls her close. "Help me understand baby, what can't you do?"

Looking at the scalpel in her hand she answers. "Help them rest in peace."

Understanding washes over Jane, she removes the scalpel from Maura's hand and kisses her forehead.

"I'll take care of it. Come on its almost 2:30 in the morning."

She pulls Maura into the RV and lays her down next to a sleeping Allie. She brushes the hair out of her eyes.

"Sleep beautiful, I'm going to be just outside with the guys." Maura nods and pulls Jane in for a kiss that shows the emotional toll the day has taken.

She reverses Maura's Prius so the back of the car is at the RV'S entrance. The rest of the guys corral vehicles around the RV.

Climbing the ladder to the top of the RV she sits next to Korsak.

"6 casualties Korsak, and rileys still down there with LC. She won't let anyone near her."

Sighing heavily Korsak looks at Jane. "We can't afford another night like this Jane. Those things are traveling in packs."

"I know, we need answers. Maura mentioned a colleague of hers that was working in a secondary CDC facility about 75 miles from here. I think that might be our best bet."

"I'm with you Janie. He pats her leg. "Why don't you get some rest."

Looking out into the darkness she shakes her head.

"I've slept long enough Korsak, long enough."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Dan, this is Jane Rizzoli I don't know if you can hear me, but whatever you do don't go into the city. Boston has been overrun with walkers." She let's go of the walkie-talkie.

The sun had just risen and soft rays of sunshine were filtering in through the trees.

"God Dan, you should see where we are right now, it's beautiful. But we can't stay here anymore, we were attacked last night. We, we lost people."

She jumps a little as she feels Maura's arms wrap around her from behind. Maura molds herself to Jane's back.

"Dan, we're heading to a secondary CDC facility about 75 miles north of here, we're looking for answers. I still don't know if you're getting any of this, but you take care of yourself. Rizzoli Victor 825 out."

Turning around she smiles down at Maura and kisses her forehead.

"Morning Maur." She pulls her in closer.

"So the CDC?"

"Yeah, what do you think? Maybe your colleague is still there."

"I think it's a great place to start. I don't feel safe here anymore, not after last night."

"I've already spoken to Korsak, he's with us. I'm not so sure about the rest of the group."

"Everyone is free to choose their own way, let's just hope we all choose somewhere you for last night Jane, I just couldn't bring myself to finish the job. Those people, they were my friends."

Tears began to form in Maura's eyes. Jane rubbed soothing circles on her back and planted soft kisses on her forehead.

"We're going to bury them today and they can rest in peace. Tomorrow we leave."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joining Frankie with shovel in hand Jane begins to dig a new grave. Two hours and six freshly dug Graves later Jane let's her shovel drop. Her brother hasn't said a word the entire time. Wiping the sweat off her brow Jane finally breaks the silence.

"Out with it Frankie, if you have something to say to me, say it now."

Frankie stabs the tip of the shovel down into a pile of dirt harder than necessary.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking that if you hadn't left yesterday and taken half of our manpower we would of had less losses."

"Alright, if that's how you see it. I think if we hadn't gone and got those guns there would have been even more lost, maybe even the entire camp." Jane rubs at her face, frustrated.

"Listen Frankie if given the choice I still would have made the same decision . I don't take these deaths lightly and if you feel so strongly that me leaving was wrong, then I take full responsibility and these death's are on my hands."

"You're damn right they are Jane. Everything was fine until you came back!"

They both hadn't noticed Tommy approaching. Overhearing what Frankie had just said Tommy took off at a full sprint. Tackling his brother to the ground he gets in two great punches before Jane is able to pull him off.

Struggling to stop Tommy Jane yells at him. "That's enough Tommy! We have to stick together!"

"I heard what he said Jane, that's fucking bullshit!"

Frankie rubs at his jaw as he sits up slowly. "I, I didn't mean it Janie. I just..."He lifts both his hands and gestures to the graveyard around them.

"I know Frankie." She helps him off of the ground. "I want to talk to the whole group after we bury our people."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riley was running her fingertips through her sisters hair and holding her gently.

"I'm sorry LC, I'm so sorry I wasn't around more when you were growing up, but I'm here now. A steady stream of tears we're running down her face.

"Hey Riley, I'm just here to pay my respects." Korsak kneels down. I just wanted to tell you that meeting you and your sister well, I never regretted more not having any daughters of my own. You two are very special to me."

"Thank you Vince." She never takes her eyes off of LC.

He smiles down at the both of them and walks away.

Several moments later LC begins to stir her eyes flutter open and instead of bright blue, a milky white glaze has now taken its place.

Kissing LC one last time she whispers "I love you." Closing her eyes she pulls the trigger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After they had buried their friends everyone gathered around the campfire. All felt the weight of the loss.

Pulling TJ closer to her Angela asks what's on everyone's mind.

"What do we do now? Where do we go from here?"

Frankie stands up. "I say we head to Fort Wyler, the military has resources. Food, shelter protection. That has to be our best bet."

"Frankie, when I was in the city it looked like the military had been overrun." Ricky says.

"Still that has to be our best bet." He sits back down.

"I think we should go to the CDC, they would've protected that place with everything they had."

"Vanilla, we don't have the fuel to make it to Atlanta."

"I know Rondo, but Maura told me after 911 the government believed that biological warfare was eminent. They placed secondary facilities all over the US. A colleague of hers worked in one about 75 miles up the coast. If they're built anything like the one in Atlanta that means shelter, safety, and answers."

"Fort Wyler could have the same things Jane."

"Fort Wyler is also 150 miles in the opposite direction. If we head up the coast and away from Boston our chances of running into thousands of walkers is significantly less." Maura pauses and places a finger in the air.

"Although, we can't really say that the walkers who were here last night did or didn't come from the city."

"So what you're saying is we don't know what kind of migrating patterns walkers have, like flying south for winter?"

"Yes Tommy something like that."

"You are all welcome to come with us, I truly believe that there is strength in numbers. We leave first thing in the morning."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's nearly two in the morning when Jane crawls into the small twin rack that Maura had fallen asleep in the RV.

Molding herself to Maura's back she wraps her arm around her. Maura stirs, Jane can feel her body go rigid for a moment.

"It's okay baby its just me." She kisses her shoulder.

Maura turns so she's facing Jane. And places her hand on her cheek.

"I didn't know if you were coming in tonight. I missed you last night." She gives Jane a feathery light kiss.

"Mmmh, missed you too. Tommy and Rondo are taking over for tonight. Plus I couldn't handle the lame jokes they were throwing out."

"Hmmm, tell me one."

"Okay, what's white and dirty?"

"Oh my Jane, were they telling stripper jokes!"

Laughing quietly Jane replies. "Ha I wish! The punchline is a white horse playing in the mud. Although I kind of like how your mind went straight to the gutter." She smiles widely.

"See this is why I don't guess!"

"Shh you're gonna wake up the kids."

Maura buries her head into the crook of Jane's neck. "I love you."

"Love you more, now sleep baby tomorrow's going to be a long day."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dan, this will probably be my final call for a while. We're doing it, heading to the CDC today. If you ever make it to this area we left you a map of where we're headed. It's attached to a white Honda Accord. Just remember what I said do not go into the city it's not safe. You take care of that boy of yours. Rizzoli Victor 825 out."

"Jane, let's go do one last sweep."

Stuffing her radio in her gym bag she nods at Frankie.

Quietly making their way through the woods with shotguns in hand Frankie breaks the silence this time.

"Are sure the CDC is the right choice Jane?"

"That's what my gut tells me and Maura agrees with me."

"Maura huh? Speaking of Maura how long has that been going on?"

Jane can hear a bit of jealousy in his voice. Knowing it wasn't the time to goad her brother she answers.

"She loves me, I love her, I can't honestly answer when that happened."

"Ha! What happened to she's family and our co worker." He uses one hand to quote Jane.

Rolling her eyes at her brother's blatant jealousy Jane hears some rustling of leaves. She signals Frankie to split up. She takes the lower ground and he takes the higher.

Sweeping the shotgun left to right Frankie doesn't see anything until Jane crosses his line of fire. He lines her up with the front sight following her movements. His breathing becomes heavy and erratic. His trigger finger is lightly tapping on the trigger back and forth. Finally coming out of his disgusting thoughts he shakes his head and lowers the weapon.

"My God Frankie, are you okay?" Korsak asks.

"Oh hey, yeah I'm alright." He rubs at the back of his neck. "I think we might have to start wearing reflective vests out here, it's too easy to make a mistake."

Looking over Frankie one last time he heads over to get Jane.

Garcia walks up to Jane and extends his hand. "Detective I can't thank you enough for saving us in the city, but my family and I and some of the others are going to try for Fort Wyler."

"If you're sure?"

"I am, I think it's the best thing for us."

"Then you're not going empty handed."She reaches in the gun bag and hands over 2 pistols and a shotgun.

In the end it's 11 of them heading to the CDC. Jane walks over to Maura's Prius where she sees her girlfriend leaning against the driver's door. She smiles mischievously as she runs her hands up and down her side's. Maura tilts her head up and kisses Jane passionately.

"Looking for these." She laughs as she holds up the car keys just out of Jane's reach.

"Really Maur? Really! Even in the apocalypse?"

"I know the way love, but you can sit shotgun." She eyes Jane's weapon.

Laughing loudly Jane starts clapping. "Ladies and gentlemen Dr. Maura Isles. Straight through the uprights."

"Come on Janie let's go!" Korsak yells from the RV.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

45 minutes into their trip they hear honking behind them. Maura pulls up next to Tommy who's on her triumph motorcycle.

"What's the word Korsak?"

"It's this damn radiator hose, I was hoping you would of brought back that box truck so I could use it for parts. This one is on its last legs."

"Can't you just Jerry rig it?"

"It's holding together with duck and pure will Jane."

Wiping the sweat from his brow Korsak rips another piece of duct tape off. "Just give me a few minutes."

"Janie there's a gas station up ahead."

"Give me a sec Tommy I'll come with."

She runs over and kisses Maura. "I'll be right back baby."

"You better be love." She swats at Jane's butt.

"Yes mam! She hops in the motorcycles sidecar.

Tommy and Jane pull up to the abandoned gas station, getting out they check the surrounding area. Seeing nothing of danger she peeks through the window of the station. She can see something moving slowly.

"Shit! At least 1 in there Tommy. Let's do it quietly. She reaches for her baton and Tommy readies his bow.

They slowly enter through the front entrance only to have the door hit a bell that's hanging at the top of the door frame. The ringing sounds ten times louder than it actually is.

There's a walker behind the register that's wearing a name tag with Bob typed on it. There's 2 more walkers coming down the middle aisle.

Tommy takes out Bob the walker with one arrow. He drops heavily to the ground.

"I got these two." She takes out her second baton and simultaneously brings them down on both heads. They fall to their knees still trying to get at her. She takes out her letter opener and jams it through an eye socket straight to the brain she does the same to the second walker. Tommy walks over to admire her handy work.

"Rest of the place is clear. Kinda looks like these two fed recently."

"You're right, that's flesh in their teeth."

Jane gets up and heads down the aisle and finds what they were snacking on. There's blood smeared all over the floor and what looks like at least two victims with body parts strewn about.

Amongst all the blood she notices something sparkling on the ground. Picking it up and wiping it off she sees the most beautiful ring she's ever laid her eyes on. She let's out a low whistle and admires the platinum princess cut possibly 2 carat pink diamond engagement ring.

"Damn Jane! That's something else! You gonna pop the question?" He says chewing on a candy bar.

She snatches the candy out of his hand and finishes the last bite.

"What the heck Janie!"

"What? It looked good she laughs."

Their eyes fall back to the ring. "I love her more than anything, one day I hope to have that happy ending with her. Even if we're stuck in this fucked up world."

"You will Janie, I'm happy for you. I always knew you'd be perfect together. Well you know after she let me down all those years ago." He laughs.

"Thanks brother that means the world to me. Come on lets head back there's not much here."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We're almost there Jane, it should be just down this street."

The facility comes into view and just like Boston there's numerous abandoned military vehicles. There are dead soldiers everywhere.

"Damn it! Doesn't look like they fared too well." Jane shakes her head. "Come on we've got to know for sure."

Meeting with the rest of the group they make their way through the fallen bodies. Coming up to a hangar door Jane starts pounding.

"Hello! We need help, please let us in! We have children with us."

"Jane look up there there's a camera." Ricky starts waving at the camera and yelling at it.

"Come on please help us!" She bangs on the door again.

"Walker's!" Tommy shoots the closest one to them.

"Jane we need to get out of here this was the wrong fucking choice I told you!" Frankie grabs at her arm.

"Please I know you can hear me, please let us in!" She sees the camera move.

Frankie starts dragging her away.

"The camera it moved! It fucking moved! I saw it!"

"Jane its probably on an automated system! I fucking told you we should have gone to Fort Wyler!"

Frankie is able to drag her a few more feet away when they hear a noise and turn around. The hangar door is opening and a bright light is shining through, they all stopped in their tracks and a feeling of hope fills them.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N That TWD premier was amazing! Did you see how Carol went all "look at the flowers." On Terminus ass.

Chapter 13

Secondary CDC Facility

"Dr Ian Faulkner here it is day number 194 since wildfire was declared. And 63 days since the disease went global. I have no clinical progress to report . I finally got the power shutdown in the East Wing, too bad I never studied engineering, I coulda had it shut off weeks ago.

I'm still not sleeping well, I can't seem to hold regular hours. It doesn't help that I don't know if its day or night. Up is down and down seems up. End transmission."

Running his fingers through his balding hair Dr Ian Faulkner let's out a growl of frustration.

"VIE shut down all monitors and lights in the command room."

Entering a sanitary lab in a full bio hazard suit Dr Faulkner takes out the last of the TS-19 brain tissue sample to run tests against known diseases.

Three hours later he had fallen asleep waiting for his current test to be processed. He awakes abruptly as the beeping sound from the machine alerts him to the tests completion. "Shit." He mumbles trying to fully wake up.

He stands quickly grabbing the TS-19

sample only to knock over a test tube of ammonium hydroxide.

He attempts to wipe off the dangerous chemical from the TS -19 sample, only to have it burn through his first layer of gloves.

An alarm starts blaring through overhead speakers. "Poisonous fumes have been detected. All personnel evacuate the lab. All personnel evacuate the lab." It keeps repeating.

Dr Faulkner escapes to the adjacent room and hits a large yellow button to activate a decontamination shower. Stripping his suit and gloves off he stares at his hand and sighs in relief as he sees no injuries.

"Lab is secure of all personnel, commence decontamination procedure."

"Noooo!" Dr Faulkner screams and slams his fists against the glass. A controlled fire rages in the lab killing anything harmful, but at the same time destroying valuable resources.

000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The TS-19 samples are gone the tragedy of its loss cannot be overstated, they were our freshest samples by far, none of the other samples we gathered even came close, those were all shit! complete shit!

I don't even know why I'm still talking to this thing it's not like there's anyone left out there listening. Fuck it! I think tomorrow I'm just going to blow my brains out."

A beeping noise coming from a security monitor catches his attention. "VIE bring up the security footage."

Looking at the monitor he sees about a dozen people at the front entrance. A cop and several others are banging on the hangar doors, screaming to be let in.

"No, no, go away." He shakes his head back and forth.

Spotting the two children in the outside group crying frantically is what makes him finally open the doors.

Meeting the outsiders on the main floor Dr Faulkner raises his M-16 assault rifle at them.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"No ones infected." Jane says calmly with her hands raised. "Just want answers and a chance."

"That's asking a lot these days . All of you have to admit to a blood test that's the price of admission." He lowers his rifle.

Maura steps in front of Jane with her hands raised. "Dr Faulkner that won't be a problem."

"Dr Isles? Maura?"

"Yes it's me Ian."

"Its nice to see a familiar face." He smiles at her.

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now, once this door closes it stays closed you understand?"

Half of the group leave to get their belongings.

"VIE secure the main entrance kill the power up here."

Entering the elevator Tommy eyes Dr Faulkner's M16 "Doctors always go around packing heat like that?"

"There's a lot of guns around, I familiarized myself, but you all look harmless enough. Except you two, you two look like trouble, I have to keep my eye on you." He winks at the two children.

Entering a large communications room with dozens of computers Jane stares at a large digital clock that seems to be counting down to something.

"VIE bring up the lights in the great room. Welcome to zone 5."

"Ian." Maura shakes his hand. "Thank you so much for taking us in."

"No problem." He smiles gently.

Clearing her throat Jane sticks out her hand. "Detective Jane Rizzoli, thanks doc but if you don't mind me asking where is everyone? The other staff?"

"I'm it, its just me here."

"What about this VIE where is she?" Riley asks.

"That's just our interactive computer system. VIE say hello."

"Hello everyone."

"That's cool!" Allie claps excitedly.

"Okay everyone thanks for being cooperative and letting me take these blood samples."

"Dr Faulkner wouldn't we be showing signs of being infected?" Angela asks.

"Yes Angela, you would. However I've already broken enough rules letting you in here, I must at least be thorough." Gathering the blood samples he stands.

"Let me show you all where you can bunk."

Walking down a long corridor he points out a recreation room, dining area and sleeping quarters.

"The racks aren't that bad and we also have couches if you want. Also go easy on the hot water."

"There's hot water?" Ricky asks excitedly.

Dr Faulkner nods, "I'll meet you all in the dining hall after you've cleaned up."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Baby a queen size bed!" Jane is about to jump on the bed before Maura stops her.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli you better not, we are filthy. There's a perfectly good shower calling our name my love."

Maura takes her boots off and turns her back to Jane. She removes her shirt and shimmies out of her jeans. Looking back over her shoulder she reaches behind her and unclasps her bra. Jane is completely entranced with the beauty in front of her. She licks her lips in anticipation.

"Jane are you coming?" Maura smirks in satisfaction when her detective doesn't immediately answer. She makes her way to the shower and the movement finally snaps Jane out of her stupor. Her clothes go flying off.

"God I hope so!"

An hour later later there is a knock at the door. Kissing Maura one last time Jane throws on her shirt to answer the door.

"Ah detective, I thought this was Dr Isles room, I apologize." He turns to leave but Maura's voice stops him.

"Ian, it is our room. Jane is my girlfriend." She smiles widely and squeezes her loves hand.

"Oh, ohhhhh I see, sorry. Well you make a lov, lovely couple." He stammer's.

"Thanks?" Jane answers raising her eyebrows at Maura.

"Oh, yes well the reason I'm here is I wanted your opinion on some of our research. It would be nice to have another scientist to bounce ideas off of."

"Really. Is that all you wanted doctor?" Jane remarks sarcastically, rolling her eye's.

"Jane." Maura warns.

"Yes Dr Faulkner I would be glad to help."

Smiling uncomfortably Ian nods his head. "Dinner should be ready shortly, I believe Mrs. Rizzoli has taken over the galley."

Shutting the door with zero finesse Jane crosses her arms over her chest. "So is there something you wanna tell me Maura?"

Smiling coyly she picks Jane's sheriff's Jacket off the floor and puts it on. "No, not really."

Jane huffs. "Colleague my ass maur!"

Maura approaches her slowly and wraps her arms around Jane's waist, pulling her body flush against herself.

"One date many years ago, it did not lead to sex. In fact I introduced him to his wife." She kisses pouting lips. Dipping her head she attaches her lips to Jane's pulse point sucking lightly, but hard enough to leave a mark.

"Come on love let's go and get some food, I know you must be starving.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ma this gnocchi is delicious!" Tommy goes in for his second helping.

"Thanks baby, Dr Faulkner was kind enough to show me the fully stocked pantry."

"This wine ain't so bad either huh Maura?" Frankie eyes her swirling her wine.

"Hmm? Oh yes it is lovely." She raises her glass. "To your hospitality Dr Faulkner."

Joyful "Here, here's." Could be heard around the table.

"Hey Janie what's that on your neck?" Korsak asks with a wide grin. Looking over Angela spots the hickey on her daughter's neck.

"What?" She wipes at her neck oblivious to the snickers around the table.

Clearing her throat Maura answers, "It's just a small hematoma."

"Hematoma my ass, that's a bonafide hickey." Angela slaps the table. "Now when am I going to hear the story of how this finally happened?" She points at the two of them with her eyebrows raised.

Looking to her girlfriend for help Maura just shrugs her shoulders and takes a rather unladylike gulp of her wine.

"Yeah let's hear it Jannnniee." Frankie slurs his words. "I wanna hear how you won Maura's heart."

"Alright, alright, geez you guys." She runs her fingers through her wild hair. "Hmm let me see well, basically Maura kicked me in my ass and now we're together." She chuckles.

"I did not Jane!" She swats at her girlfriends shoulder.

"Did too!" She steals a quick kiss. "Plus I remember the bruise."

"Now, now you two out with the real story." Angela looks sternly at the two women.

"Okay Ma! Calm down! Well remember that night I jumped off the bridge to rescue that prosecutor?"

"Janie! Angela gasps. "That was months ago."

"Anyways," She rolls her eyes. I had gotten out of the water and the paramedics were treating me with oxygen. I refused to get in the ambulance when WAM! Maura literally kicks me in my ass."

"Holy shit! I would've paid money to see that."

"Language dad." TJ scolds his father. Who in turn grins down at his son.

"So yeah, I turn around and Maura's screaming at me about how this is the last time she's going to put up with me trying to get myself killed and she's going off about how she might have to move back to France just to keep her piece of mind. And she's like smacking me the whole time. She was so freaking adorable I couldn't help myself. I kissed her and I promised never to jump off another bridge.

"Then what happened?" Korsak leans forward enjoying the story.

"I kissed her back and told her I loved her, I've loved her for years. Maura smiles widely. "Jane and I have been together ever since."

Pulling Maura closer to her she whispers, "I love you baby, I can't remember a time when I didn't."

"So all it took was a kick in the ass for my Janie to come to her senses? Maura you should of done that ages ago!"

"Thank you Angela, your approval means the world to us."

"You're family Maura, of course it doesn't hurt that you're a doctor too." She laughs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maura makes her way through the main corridor that leads straight to the great room. Stopping just outside the recreation room, she notices A large book shelf filled with scientific reading material. Thinking she had time to peruse before meeting Dr Faulkner she enters the rec room

to find some light reading.

Dusting the cover off a science craft magazine she hears someone stumbling behind her.

Frankie catches himself before falling over a chair. Straightening himself up he notices Maura.

"Oh hey, hey Maura. You, look b-uuu-tiful!" He slurs.

"Um, thank you Frankie. How much have you had to drink tonight?" She scrunches her nose at the smell of alcohol do to his proximity.

Leaning half of his weight on a chair he stares at her and smiles. "Enough to know my sister got the girl of my dreams. But that's Janie, she always gets what she wants!" He rubs at his face. "I'm the one that took care of you Maur."

"Maura's face hardens as she hears the use of Jane's nickname for her on Frankie's lips.

"I can protect you and keep you safe. Jane, she's just going to run towards danger."

He steps closer to her, reaching out. She smacks his hand away.

"Don't touch me! You're intoxicated and not thinking clearly Frankie!"

He grabs her right wrist and leans in to kiss her. Maura pushes off with her left hand and kicks him straight in the nuts. Frankie drops to the floor crying out in pain.

"That's the second time you've tried to kiss my girl without permission little brother." Jane walks up to Maura and looks over every inch of her, running her fingertips gently down her arm's.

"Are you okay baby?" Did he hurt you?" She searches Maura's eyes.

"No Jane, I'm fine. I believe Frankie has had a bit too much."

"It's not fine babe, Frankie was raised better than that."

She looks down at her brother who is attempting to sit up.

"I'm sorry Maura, it won't happen again." He groans out while holding his crotch.

"See that it doesn't Frankie. You're better than this." Maura pauses before turning back to Jane. "I have to meet with Ian, I'll be maybe 30 minutes." She circles her arms around Jane's waist.

"Okay baby, I'll meet you back at the room, after I speak with junior here.

After Maura leaves she helps Frankie off the ground and into one of the chairs.

"That kick in the balls sober you up enough to have this talk?"

Frankie just nods his head, feeling embarrassed.

"So what is this? What's going on with you?" She searches her brother's face for any clue.

"It's nothing, I just hit the bottle too hard."

Grabbing him by the collar, she yanks him forward and gets in his face. "So what you drink a little now and you think you have some kind of moronic claim on Maura! That's bullshit Frankie!" She shoves him back down into the chair.

"No, I don't. I guess the crush I have on her is still around. I didn't know you two were together before you came back. I guess maybe I thought someday ya know? He finally looks up and meets Jane's eyes. "I promise on my life Janie I will never be inappropriate like that again."

Sighing heavily she stands and places her hands on her hips. "Alright, I believe you, but on one condition you gotta tell Ma what you did and why first thing tomorrow morning.

"What Janie no! She will be all over me." He jumps to his feet.

"Exactly, she will make sure you are on your best behavior just like she raised you." Jane snickers at her brother's reaction to having to tell their mother.

She reaches out and places her hands on Frankie's shoulder. "You need to know we love each other very much. There's nothing that's going to change that. Not a person, or event that will ever make me stop. She has my heart forever.

Letting go of her brother's shoulders she takes a step back. "That's why you get one shot, we need to move forward from here."

"You can't be serious Jane! You want me to punch you?" He shakes his head not believing his ears.

"Hell no, I don't want you to punch me, but you obviously have had these feelings for awhile and I just need to know we're good. Playground rules brother, technically you kissed her first. You get one shot and then we're done with this shit." She gestures around the room.

"Fine if you're really sure?"

"Just fucking do it already Frankie before I hit you!" That very real threat is what makes Frankie swing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maura finds her way to Dr Faulkner's office adjacent to the great room. Knocking once she hears a muffled "Come in."

Looking up from the computer screen Ian takes off his glasses to clean them. "Please have a seat Maura." He gestures to two rather uncomfortable looking chairs.

"I wanted to go over the blood test results with you."

Maura sits with her ankles crossed. "Is there any concerns with the results Ian?"

"Well, everyone appears to be relatively healthy. Although that detective Korsak should have less salt in his diet. Perhaps introduce more fiber into his eating habits if possible."

He pulls a folder out of his desk drawer and hands it to Maura. "I wanted to go over your results with you. I've run it twice now Maura, I don't think there's really any room for error.

A/N So I've written this entire story so far using my cell phone. Not so easy. But I do now have some mad texting skills.

Still not mine.


End file.
